


Into the big sleep

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia has one last request. Eddie can't say no. He can never say no to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the big sleep

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally heard this song, I like... Immediately thought of Ophelia. I couldn't even help it. Thus I had to turn it into something. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Eatz44Gx7k&feature=youtu.be

"Can't you sing for me, one last time?" 

He cradles her head in his lap, large calloused aged fingers coaxing through Ophelia’s hair. Only now does he realize how thin it is. He’s gotten to used to seeing her sick, he never really noticed until this moment. All it never really hit him quite as hard as it does now. He wanted to grow old with her. He didn't think she'd die like this, from some sickness they couldn't fix. Even Kill Master's strings couldn't handle it. Not beyond temporary results. 

“Course I can.” Eddie says softly back, biting down on his bottom lip to steady himself. “When could I ever say no to you?" 

"Never.” She says with a weak cough, her voice weakening as she looked up at him from half lidded eyes. The tiredness is hard to miss, the hollowness around her eyes. The usual pink of her cheeks has been gone for long enough it's something only remembers in passing. “You never could." 

Eddie steadies himself, finding his voice before he softly begins to sing. It's the only song that comes to mind now, even if its a sharp reminder of what is going on. 

”How can it be the last show?  
How can it be?  
How can it be the last show?  
How can it be?“ He did his best to keep his voice calm, stroking his fingers through her hair. Ophelia barely weighs anything anymore. There is barely anything to her. Her smile keeps him going though, keeps him solid. She needs this.

"No more spotlights  
Coming down from heaven,  
It’s a goodbye,  
It’s curtains double time,” He can feel her starting to relax, the tenseness in her body easing. He almost wants to vomit when he realizes what this means.

“Not even out of my dress  
And already my voice is fading,  
Goodbye my dears,  
And into the big sleep." 

She laughs weakly, smiling up at him as she teases him."You look beautiful in your dress." She rakes her gaze over him tiredly, trying to be playful and not able to really summon the energy to do it anymore. 

"You bet your ass I do,” His own laughter cracks at the edges, crumbling to dust as he holds onto her. His vision starts to go blurry as he struggles to not choke on his words. "Get some sleep, babe.“ 

"I think I might. I’m feeling, tired,” She admits as she gives a shaky exhale. “Stay with me for awhile, alright?" 

"Yeah, course, I’m not goin’ anywhere,” He promises whilst brushing his fingers across her forehead. Eddie never tears his gaze from her, he watches Ophelia, he watches her eyes close, her breathing slow, her smile fade at the edges as she stills and goes cold in his grasp. Even when his vision completely blurs over and tears start to fall he stays.


End file.
